a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to tactical carrying packs for back-supported transport of a payload. More specifically, the present invention relates to carrying packs having a vertical base plate with an upright support connection allowing for shoulder placement of the device, on one or both shoulders, by hinged arcing of shoulder bars connected to the upright support connection.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of various types of carrying pack devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,809 B2 to Arnold et al. describes a carrying bag, which comprises a receiving container for receiving objects to be taken along, and a carrying device connected to the receiving container. The carrying device is decoupled in its movements from the receiving container by the provision of string lines which can be displaced in the direction marked by the arrows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,691 B2 to Pratt et al. describes the present invention which features a unique carrying device for carrying a cartable item, wherein the carrying device is formed of a rigid structure and comprises means for engaging a first shoulder of a user, means for engaging a second shoulder of a user, means for connecting the means for engaging the first and second shoulders of a user together, means for adjusting the ergonomic configuration of the carrying device, means for releasably coupling or attaching the carrying device to a golf bag, and means for transitioning, upon elective actuation, functions to transition or convert the carrying device from a single-shoulder carrying arrangement or position to a dual-shoulder carrying arrangement or position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,409 B2 to Lemanski, II describes a pack system having a suspension system with a waist belt which slidably carries a bag or pack. At least one shoulder strap extends between the top of the bag and the side of the bag. A compression suspension system attaches to the pack at multiple locations and is adjustable to stabilize the pack in a comfortable position to accommodate varying loads. The system allows the pack to be shifted or rotated around the body of the wearer between frontal access or rear carrying position for comfort and accessibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,112 B2 to Ammerman describes a shoulder carrier having at least one shoulder strap connected to a container. A connection point between the shoulder strap and the container may be moved laterally without disconnecting the strap from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,475 to Han describes a dual shoulder trap device attachable to a standard golf bag to allow a golfer to carry the golf bag centered on his back. For example, the dual shoulder strap device is made from a single piece to prevent twisting and entangling of the two separate shoulder straps. Alternatively, the dual shoulder straps are connected to tracks built into a coupler, in which the tracks allow the shoulder straps to be adjustable to the differing widths of the golfer's shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,652 to Cooper describes a convertible back pack having an anchoring loop centrally disposed near the top of the back pack on a back panel. A single shoulder strap connected to the back pack at both ends and passing slidably through the anchoring loop at its middle dividing the shoulder strap into a left portion and a right portion. Accordingly, the back pack can be easily converted from double shoulder wear, to single shoulder wear, to across the chest wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,921 to Thomas describes a back pack harness wherein a pressure plate effects the encircling action of shoulder hooks and a waist belt in order to permit the fastening of a back pack to the back of an individual by using only one hand. A controlled deformation belt for use about the waist of the user of the back pack.